Crimson Dragon Army vs Yusei Fudo
by biolaj1998
Summary: Sequel to Crimson Dragon Army vs Mobians by BlueYusei. After Roxas' suggestion, Nick decides to duel Yusei; who will win? Read to find out!


this story was co-writen with blueyusei

-

Nick Crimson was watching Roxas walk away from him; he had just dueled him and Roxas declared it as a draw, even though they didn't finish it.

Flashback

Roxas put his cards he used in the duel, back into his deck; Roxas said to Nick "Thanks for the short duel even though we didn't finish; we'll make this a draw". Roxas gave Nick a smile and said "You have a really good deck, you should duel Yusei with it" Roxas winked at him and started to walk away from Satellite so that he can chaos control back to Mobius; he forgot to mention to him his name so he did just that "I forgot to introduce myself, name's Roxas Tailwind...see ya" Roxas gave him a wave goodbye and went someplace to chaos control back home...

End Flashback

He thought about what Roxas said, he then thought 'I don't want to show my face to Yusei, but I would like to duel him... I think I'll just observe him for a little while, then at some point, I'll duel him'. Using the powers of the Crimson Dragon, he located where Yusei is and started to run in that direction.

Yusei's Garage (Yusei POV)

It has a week since Yusei defeated Goodwin; if you didn't remember, he tuned Majestic Dragon with Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiolong to get Majestic Star Dragon, he used his ability to negate the effect(s) of Earthbound Immortal Rasca. Now Yusei is tuning his duel runner, mostly changing the engine; once he was finished, he picked a card out of his deck and looked at the synchro card that someone gave to him weeks ago.

It was a dragon-type monster, its body was coloured cobalt blue, but as the body reaches the tail, it become silver and on its head; it has red, black and blue horns and its head is rounded like Red Dragon Archfiend, it has green eyes. The wings it had were long and narrow and bat looking, however the main part of the wings were quill shaped; on the end of the tail, it has rings wrapped onto it. Yusei was remembering the man who gave this card; he then thought 'I hope your doing well Roxas...'

Suddenly, his mark starts burning in immense pain; Yusei was confused by this. 'This is odd...Why is my mark burning?...Something's telling me to go outside..' Without any heistation, Yusei grabs his ground deck and runs up the stairs and opens the door; he was looking around to see if there was any danger, but there was no sign of it.

Except for one person.

This person was a man in his early 20s. The man has short spiky hair that is coloured crimson; he has crimson coloured eyes and has a black t-shirt with a dragon head mark on the bottom right hand side of it; he has crimson coloured pants with a chain hanging from his waist, he also has a crimson coloured jacket with a dragon mark on the back of it.

Yusei was staring at this man in confusion, he has never met him before; but the strangest thing was that from just looking at this guy, his mark was in so much pain. After a minute of silence, Yusei finally said "Who are you?" The crimson haired man answered "The name's Nick Crimson and sorry if I'm interrupting you, but... can I duel you?" Yusei gasped at the question, he looked at the synchro card Roxas gave to him; he smiled and said "Alright I'll duel you".

both duelists got their duel discs ready and they both said simultaneously "DUEL!"

Nick – 4000

Yusei – 4000  
Yusei's Turn

Yusei's hand contained Bicycular, Debris Dragon, One for one, Power Frame and the card he drew was Max Warrior; he then declared "I place one monster face-down and a card face-down, that's it for me". 'Now let's see what kind of deck you have...'

Nick – 4000

Yusei – 4000 1 MFD 1FD

Nick's Turn

Nick's hand contained Crimson Seal, Crimson Master, Crimson Magician, Tuning Boost, Draining Shield and the card he drew was Magic Cylinder; Nick grinned and thought 'I think Yusei might go down in a couple of turns...' Nick then declared "I summon the Crimson Magician!"

Crimson Magician – 1800 ATK 1400 DEF LV4 – Spellcaster - Normal Monster

Yusei looked at the monster in confusion, he had never seen a monster like this before; Nick ignored this and continued on. "I activate the spell card, Crimson Seal!"

Crimson Seal – Normal Spell

Special Summon 2 "Crimson" Tokens (100 ATK / 200 DEF – Pyro Type – FIRE) to your side of the field.

Two firey tokens appeared on Nick's side of the field; he then said "Next I activate Tuning Boost!"

Tuning Boost – Normal Spell

Select 1 monster you control. The selected monster becomes a Tuner until the End Phase. (You cannot select a Synchro Monster with this card).

"With this, I make Crimson Magician a level 4 tuner! Now I tune Crimson Magician with one of my tokens!" Crimson Magician turned into four green rings and the token became a small light; while these two monsters tuned, the mark on Nick's jacket started to glow like Yusei's mark. "I synchro summon my ace, Crimson Priest!"

Crimson Priest – 2500 ATK 1500 DEF LV5 – Spellcaster / Synchro / Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Crimson" monster from your hand.

Yusei was staring at the spellcaster in awe; Nick then interupted him by saying "That's not all, I activate Crimson Priest's ability! When I summon him out, I can special summon another crimson monster from my hand; so I special summon the Crimson Master!"

Crimson Master – 2800 ATK DEF 2600 LV7 – Spellcaster – Normal Monster

"Now it's time to attack! Crimson Priest, attack the face-down monster!" The face-down monster was Bicycular; Yusei then said "Since you destroyed Bicycular, I can get Unicycular to the field!"

Unicycular – 100 ATK DEF 100 LV1 – Machine – Normal Monster

Nick used Crimson Master to attack the defensive Unicycular; he then said "I place 1 face down and end my turn".

-

Nick – 4000  
Crimson Master 2800 ATK – Crimson Priest 2500 ATK – token 200 DEF 1FD

Yusei – 4000 1FD

Yusei's Turn

The next card Yusei drew was Fighting Spirit; Yusei grinned slightly and declared "I summon Max Warrior!"

Max Warrior – 1800 ATK 800 DEF 800 LV4 – Warrior / Effect – WIND

If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, until your next Standby Phase, this card becomes Level 2 and its original ATK and DEF are halved.

"Next I equip Max Warrior with Fighting Spirit!"

Fighting Spirit – Equip Spell

The equipped monster gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. If it would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead.

"This gives Max Warrior 300 more attack points for each monster you control! Also if I attack one of your monsters, Max Warrior gains 400 attack as well!"  
Max Warrior – 2700 ATK  
"Max Warrior, attack Crimson priest! I end with this".

Nick – 3700 - Crimson Priest 2500 ATK – token 200 DEF 1FD

Yusei – 4000 – Max Warrior 1500 ATK 1FD

Nick's Turn

Nick drew the tuner monster Crimson Egg; he then thought 'I think I'll give Yusei a little surprise...' But he then noticed the face down; he declared "Crimson Priest, attack Max Warrior!" Yusei used his face down, "I activate my face down, Power Frame!"

Power Frame – Normal Trap

When a face-up monster you control is targeted for an attack by a monster with a higher ATK: Target the attack target; negate that attack, and if you do, equip this card to that target. The equipped monster gains ATK equal to the difference between its ATK and the ATK of its attacker when this card resolves.

Nick sighed but he then wanted to show his little surprise to Yusei; "I got a little surprise for you Yusei; I summon Crimson Egg!"

Crimson Egg – 0 ATK 2000 DEF LV3 – Dragon / Tuner

This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Monster "Crimson Dragon".

"I tune Crimson Egg with Crimson Priest!" Like with Crimson Priest, Crimson turned into three rings while Crimson Priest turned into five lights; the new synchro monster appeared on the field. Yusei gasped and stared at the new monster "It..it can't be..." Nick nodded and said "Yes Yusei, say hello to the Crimson Dragon!"

Crimson Dragon – 3000 ATK 2700 DEF LV8 – Dragon / Synchro / Effect

"Crimson Egg" + "Crimson Priest"

You can place any number of Crimson Marks you want on Crimson Temple.

"I end with this and if you're confused, I can explain it to you". Yusei looked at him and replied "Yes, I need to know because ever since I saw you, my mark has been burning and you even summoned out the Crimson Dragon as a synchro monster, explain yourself!" Nick took a deep breath and explained "You may not believe me but... I'm the son of the Crimson Dragon". Yusei's eyes were widened in shock but he let him continue; "I'm half dragon, half human due to this; just before I met you, I found your friend Roxas and we both duelled".

Yusei gasped and asked in excitement "Roxas? Where is he now?" Nick answered "You just missed him, in the duel, I attacked Sonic with Crimson Priest and Roxas didn't like that one bit; he then declared it a draw and he then went home, but as he was about to go home, he encouraged me to duel you".

Yusei asked curiously "So Roxas suggested you to duel me? That's nice of him, anyway back to the duel!"

Nick – 3700 - Crimson Dragon 3000 ATK – token 200 DEF 1FD

Yusei – 4000 – Max Warrior 3100 ATK (Power Frame)

Yusei's Turn

Yusei drew the card Graceful Revival; he frowned at it but he declared "I attack Crimson Dragon with Max Warrior!" He was about to swing his staff but Nick neagted it somehow. "I activate Magic Cylinder!"

Magic Cylinder – Normal Trap

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

Yusei took a massive amount of damage; he thought "That was a big mistake.. I'll place a face down and end".

Nick – 3700 – Crimson Dragon 3000 ATK – token 200 DEF

Yusei – 500 – Max Warrior 3100 ATK (Power Frame)

Nick's Turn

Nick drew his next card slowly hoping that the next card would win him the duel, it was... it was the tuner monster, Majestic Dragon; Nick grinned at the result and said to Yusei "This is the final turn! I summon Majestic Dragon!"

Majestic Dragon – 0 ATK 0 DEF LV1 – Dragon / Tuner

This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Majestic" Monster.

Yusei thought 'That's not good...' Nick the declared "I tune Majestic Dragon with Crimson Dragon and my token!" Majestic Dragon covered up the Crimson Dragon and the token; in a few seconds, Crimson Dragon looked a bit more shinier than before.

Majestic Crimson Dragon – 3800 ATK 2500 DEF LV10 – Dragon / Synchro / Effect

"Majestic Dragon" + "Crimson Dragon" + 1 non-Tuner monster

You can Tribute this card to negate the activation of an opponent's Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect and destroy all cards your opponent controls. Once per turn, you can negate the effect(s) of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls until the End Phase. Also, if the negated effect can be activated, you can activate it once as this card's effect. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 "Crimson Dragon" from your Graveyard.

Nick explained to Yusei "His effect is exactly the same as Majestic Star Dragon's so I'll negate the effects of Max Warrior; now Majestic Crimson Dragon, end this duel!" Just like with Yusei and Majestic Star Dragon against Goodwin, Majestic Crimson Dragon launched like a meteorite onto Max Warrior ending the duel.

Yusei kneeled down in disappointment but Nick cheered him up by saying "Roxas was right, you do have an amazing deck, I heard you beat Goodwin with the power of the Crimson Dragon but I haven't seen your deck properly; that was an amazing duel". Yusei smiled at him and said "Thanks, you're just like Roxas, helping me cheer up in the worst of times".

Nick was curious about something that happened in the beginning of the duel; he then asked "What was that card you were looking at the beginning of the duel?" Yusei pulled out the card and said "It's a synchro card Roxas gave to me the day he left; it's the synchro monster, Sonic Boom Dragon". Nick looked at it curiously and said "You should keep it even though it's not a signer dragon". Yusei nodded and said "I gotta go back and get working on my duel runner, would you like to come inside?" Nick replied "Thanks, but no thanks; I gotta go somewhere too" He started to walk away and he said his final words "Bye Yusei, holder of the head mark...".

-


End file.
